triple helix
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Pg for a few curse words later on what happens when twins are separeated. One go's to the Dark Ocean and one stays in the world in which she lives. update soon it will have enough violince to rate the new rating of PG-13 Chapter seven up.
1. the run (a proluge)

the run

The Run  
  
Eeeeeeer you'll pay for that you little punk! said the man in clothes so dark that he almost disappeared into the shadows of the dark night. Without the aid of the moon you could only see him when he passed underneath the light of a street light. Soon the boy was tired but he knew that if he were to stop to rest he would be killed. If he continued running then he might get to somewhere safe. Soon the man was close behind him his weapon, that looked some what futuristic, pointed straight at him. Several minutes passed when the only sound heard was of the man's boots hitting the ground. What should I do? Even with all my training I still can't out run this man. Thought the boy with deep blue eyes and caramel hair. Just then a voice said Quickly over here. Guessing that it was a shop keeper that had stayed late and had seen him being chased, he followed orders.  
  
But what he saw when he entered shocked him. It was his littlest brother hanging from a meat hook most likely dead. Along with him were many people he knew. Suddenly he was on the floor in pain. Yet it didn't seem like the pain from seeing all of the dead bodies hanging from meat hooks. It seemed more like the burning pain from a 12 gauge shot gun slug through the chest. He knew the pain well. For he had taken shot gun slugs to his chest before.  
  
So that idiot did his job for once! Said the now visible puppet like man (I bet you all know what digimon I'm talking about.) That just happens to be the pain caused by your other self being killed! Said puppetmon as he lifted up a screen that showed the boy in an alleyway. A man walked away sluggishly as the boys clothes slowly stained with crimson liquid. Soon that will be you. Without him you can not survive for long Wahahahahahaha! Said puppetmon.  
  
Then he saw a flashing green dot. He knew that most likely the only thing that was real was the screen. He knew what he had to do. He had to find someone with his blood type to balance the equation. He looked around and one body caught his attention. It was the body of the child of hope lying on the floor beyond the green flashing light. He wore crimson clothes unlike the green clothes T.K. wore normally. The boy picked up the closest thing to him which happened to be mud, and threw it. It was just short of the of the boy but landed on the green light. Soon all but three of the bodies were gone. One of them the hope child.  
  
Meanwhile in the good-world...  
  
T.K.'s mom was crying so hard and so long that there was a large puddle on the floor. The doctor said that it was the worst case of fluid in the lungs in the history of Odioba. And 99% chance of death in the night. Well you're the one percent aren't you T.K? asked T.K.'s mom over her crying. Suddenly T.K. was gagging up fluid. Doctor, doctor yelled T.K.'s mom franticly. Soon the doctor entered and called for a nurse to clean up the fluid. Well I have good news and bad news. which do you want first? asked the doctor. Well of course the good news! said Miss Takaishi. Well the good news is that now that he has gotten rid of the fluid he can go home tomorrow. The bad news is that we can't bill your insurance company for a longer time. said the doctor jokingly. Joe,is it T.K.'s friend Joe? The one partnered with gomamon? asked Miss Takaishi. Well, how do you know about digimon? asked Joe trying to keep in his surprise. Well ,two ways. One T.K. told me about you guys. And two is this. she explained as she held up a digi-vice. Yet it was unlike any of the others. It looked like a Palm Pilot'. You see my ex and I were some of the first digidestend. Along with the izumi's, The Kamiya's, and the kido's. listed miss takaishi.   
  
You mean that my parents were digidestend? asked Joe.  
  
No, How long has it been since you checked your mail? she asked.  
  
Well E-mail or paper? Joe asked. Paper. Of course! she stated.  
  
um About two weeks. See we have this coma patient........ He went on like that for about thirty seconds.  
  
Okay ,okay slow down. she said while handing him a piece of paper that said MR. and MRS. Motomiya request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter June Motomiya' to Mr. (Joe's brother) Kido. Friday the twenty~eighth of june 2002 at seven O'clock in the evening. St. Anne's Church 32000 Mound Road Warren, Michigan.  
  
Do you know what this means? asked joe.  
  
yeah, it means that Davis will be your brother-in-law! said Miss Takaishi.  
  
Although that is scary what is even more scary is that June gave up on Matt!   
  
  
I'll have the first chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1. deaths run

triplehelix 

  
In the beginning there was dark. Then God made light. God saw the good in light. He separated the light from the dark, the good from the evil!  
  
____________________  
  
  
He was running. Running longer and faster than he had ever run before. For so long that his feet had callouses on them.  
  
If I could just get to the cliff then I'll be safe from them. The boy with one blue eye and one green eye, with light brow hair said to himself.  
  
Soon the plant life disappeared behind him. Quickly he approached the edge of the cliff.  
  
He heard faint voices behind him. One said You will not get away this time. Another one said By this time tomorrow you'll be dead!  
  
He was about five feet away from the edge of the cliff  
when he yelled back to them No I won't. Have you forgotten that I can fly?  
  
With that he jumped into the dark abyss of the ocean.  
  
When it seemed nothing could stop him from colliding with the sharp black rocks on the coast. A bright light occurred. By the time that the flash was over he was flying on wings of pure white. His wings signified that his heart was good.  
  
  
  
It's been three years since I've seen my family. I doubt that many survived all the wars. thought the boy named Stuart. Soon he landed with a soft thud. As he got up he started to run. Now that I'm safe I need to get some help. If I'm the last good person in the  
Dark-Digi-World then I'll just have to do it all on my own. Wait What about the Good-Digi-World? Oh yeah I forgot that they either stay away from the gate or they close it before many people can get through! The boy said to himself as he continued to run. He had since then with drawn his wings with the same bright flash of light.


	3. Chapter 2, death comes

death comes

  
  
After a while Stuart came to a small house. He ran through the door and up the stairs. Still at the same speed as when he jumped off the cliff. At the top of the stairs were two doors. He went in one of them. In the room was a bed, a dresser, a lamp and a closet. He went up to the closet and opened the doors. In the closet was the normal stuff for a closet; clothes, a suit case, some books. But what was not normal was the green bug. It was green with black stripes and narrow slits for eyes. You coming Dokunemon? asked Stuart. The bug jerked and said. Uhhhhhh yeah. I was just resting my eyes. Okay then ,I know where we can get some help. stated Stuart. He gathered some supplies including two lap top computers. Soon all that was in the room was the bed, the table, and the dresser.  
On the table was a pair of sun glasses that resembled those of the D.E. (Digimon Emperor) but had a different symbol on them. He picked them up and put them on. The symbol was the sun with a solar flare coming off of it.   
He then grabbed a back pack out of the closet. You got your stuff ready Dokunemon? Yeah, I was ready five minutes ago. And this time don't forget your tag and crest. Said Dokunemon sarcastically. I got the the last component to it. Stuart said as he pulled a fuse out of his pocket and walked to the dresser. He opened one of the doors and took out a small G.B.A. game sized black rectangle. He opened a small door on the back of it and put the fuse in it. There finished and it only almost cost me my life. said Stuart sarcastically. Let's go and get phasewormmon. And Lara. stated Stuart. He pushed a button on the device and a hole opened up underneath them and they fell in it.  
__________________________________  
  
Bye, Lara said one of her friends. Okay , see ya tomorrow. Lara yelled back. Yet what she didn't know was that that was not true.  
  
As she walked home she felt as if someone was following her. But when she turned around there was almost nobody on the street and no one was looking at her.  
  
Soon she came to an intersection and had the same feeling but this time ignored it. I'm just tired that's all. Lara said to herself.   
  
___________________  
  
Can't I just go down there and meet her? begged an oddly black wormmon.  
  
We said no. She doesn't exactly like bug's. ordered an annoyed Stuart.  
  
They soon came up to an intersection and stayed there in the air. As she walked on.   
  
Okay now we can make our presence known. Stuart said to them.  
  
_________________  
You forgot to look up here. Ya know you always did  
that come to think of it. said a deep teenage voice. She looked up and saw something that brought a tear to her eye. Yeah and I can bet that I know your first question. It's where have you been for three years?' isn't it? Uh, well yaeh! You runaway leaving your twin sister behind. then she notices his wings. I should've known when you dissapeard at the start of the white wing rebellion'! She yelled at him. He came down to her. The what? I don't know what group that is. Stuart interjected. You mean you weren't one of them? she asked. No, but I have two things for you. said stuart  
  
What, a souvenir from where you've been for three years? asked Lara sarcastically.  
  
Well some what of a souvenir. said Stuart.  
  
  
What are his gifts? Why does he have two digimon with him?


	4. Chapter 3, Gifts

The Gift 

The Gift  
  
Also, I have someone whom wants to meet you. said Stuart as he walked toward Lara. When he was about two yards away he reached deep into the pocket of his green colored jeans. He took out a pair of saffron D.E. glasses and a small expansion card. Then he slid the card into a slot on the glasses. When he was done they flashed with a saffron wave. When it hit Lara the wave stopped. The glasses started to move to her through the air. When they reached her she grabbed them They suddenly started to glow saffron. There that proves it. You owe me five digi-dollars Dokunemon. gloated Stuart.  
  
Dang, How long do I have till I have to pay? questioned a voice from in side his back pack.  
  
Um, about five weeks! responded Stuart. As he yet again started to walk toward Lara. Now he was a yard from her when he opened his back pack and two worm like things popped their head's out of the back pack. Then one stuck it's head back in the pack and the other jumped out of the pack and ran up to her.  
  
Hello nice to meet you Lara. said the black caterpillar with a white ring on its torso. I'm Phasewormmon. Your digimon partner. stated the bug.  
  
Digi-what? Okay, where is the switch for turning this thing off? Lara asked Stuart.  
  
There is none, trust me if there were one I would have turned this guy off once or twice. Stuart said indicating the bug at his feet.  
  
Yeah, well same to you Stuart. Argued the bug. Oh sorry we were not properly introduced were we? Well anyway my name is Dokunemon. My Green Quill' will nail you to post. stated Dokunemon.  
  
Better get this over with. Digi-egg transfer sequence started. Stuart stated as he took out a keyboard from the back pack. He then took the cord on it and plugged it into his glasses. Typed some keys on it and a digi-egg came out of his glasses and went into hers. Digi-egg transfer sequence complete.  
  
Okay, Now that was just to much. with that said she fainted. He then put the keyboard back in his back pack.  
  
Now lets get going before Helldramon comes. Stuart said to the two bugs as he picked her up. He then pressed a button on the little black thing.  
  
Now now now, leaving so soon? asked a mysterious voice.  
  
Davis, I should have synced you or did you get omon back? asked Stuart. After what you did to him last time he should kill you!  
  
Yeah, well he can't kill one of us when he has one of these on him. Mahahahahahahaha. laughed Davis maniacally as he held up a dark spiral.  
  
Not them again. stated Stuart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(this means that it's a dream or a memory.)  
  
Stuart was in a dark room. Almost a perfect replica of the Digimon Emperor's control room. He sat at a seat typing. Time to feed the pets. he said in the Digimon Emperor's voice. He was wearing an all gold Digimon Emperor suit. Oh yes I better not forget my new toys. he said while getting up and pushing a button.  
  
We're here to put a stop to this game and you. yelled a voice from the bottom floor. Stuart grabbed a few spirals from a bin in the wall.  
  
Fine, well at least about the first part you're right. As to the second part you're dead wrong! He yelled back and continued with Russian profanities'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't have time for this stated Stuart as he, carrying Lara, and the two bugs jumped in the hole and it closed behind them.  
  
Damn it! If this happens again I'm dead. I think or is it two more times? Yeah two more! stated Davis.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Were did Stuart go? What will happen to the idiot davis now that he only has one more chance. Find out next time on imperfection C.H. 4. 


	5. Chapter 4, Earth

Earth At last  
  
I think that we're safe for now. Stuart said. Phasewormmon could you get me some water? asked Stuart.  
  
Yes Sir, of course. said phasewormmon as he scurried away.  
  
Why does he still call me that? It was two years ago when I was beaten. asked Stuart.  
  
How am I supposed to know sir? Dokunemon asked sarcastically.  
  
Why do I even try? You're worse than my brother was. stated Stuart as he got a rag from the hotel closet.  
  
Here you go, Sir. said phasewormmon. As he came back with a cup of water.  
  
Thanks. By-the-way would you please stop calling me Sir. It brings back bad memories, Okay? asked Stuart.  
  
Of course master. Sorry. stated phasewormmon while handing him the glass of water. Stuart took the glass and poured some of the water on the rag. He then put the rag on Lara's head.  
  
The planet switch is being sorta hard on her. He said as he put his hand on her forehead. She's burning up. I think that her other self is sick. he asserted. She started to wake up. Then again I have been known to be wrong. he stated as she fully woke.  
  
Stuart is that you? I had the strangest dream. In were you dissapeard for three years then show up with to huge bugs you also had black and large wings. she said incoherently.  
  
Well it was only 2 years and 346 days that I was missing. As for the bugs and the wings that was not a dream. he declared.  
  
What, were are we? she asked as she got up and looked around. Ha , ha, good joke Stuart. Where are Mom and Dad? she asked sarcastically.  
  
How am I supposed to know? Any way we need to find the others. he said. By the way this isn't a joke! he said very seriously.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The new digidestend were at a meeting in Izzy's house.  
  
I say that was just an old digimon dying or some thing. said Davis.  
  
That's happened before but I didn't feel that sense of death and darkness. said Kari.  
  
Plus our D-3's picked up two digivices on the east side of Odioba. added T.K. .   
  
Oh man not the slums. Last time I was there some homeless person tried to steal my goggles. whined Davis.  
  
Okay then tomorrow we'll go to the East Side at three o'clock , got it? said TK. .  
  
But last time some hobo stole my wallet also. whined Davis.  
  
Davis quit whining. It's giving me a headache. ordered Yolei.  
  
Yeah, me to! stated Kari as she walked out of the room.  
  
Yeah, well for all I care both of you can go to hell. yelled Davis. Everyone gasped. What, did I do some thing wrong? asked a confused Davis.  
  
Davis do you have a fever. asked TK. as he got up and felt Davis's forehead. No, he doesn't have a fever. stated TK.  
  
No I don't. I just gave up on Kari. he said arrogantly. Everyone gasped again. he asked annoyed.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
So you picked up two digivices on the East Side of the bay? asked matt. He was talking to TK. on the phone.  
  
Yeah one was a dark green and the other was saffron. answered TK. . Well, I have to go. The Kido's are coming over for dinner. The Jim and june Kido's. I still can't get it out of my head that June gave up on you. said TK.   
  
Matt said.  
  
said TK as he hung up the phone.  
____________________________  
  
Hello and welcome to shay Takaishi. Dinner will be served promptly at six. joked TK. in the normal waiter voice. The digidestend meeting will be held after dinner. he said in his normal voice.  
  
Oh, I didn't know there was going to be meeting. Otherwise I would have brought my digivice. fussed June as she walked in to the house.  
  
Yeah, me to. added Jim as he to walked into the house.  
  
Yeah, well neither did I till this afternoon. We will talk about that after dinner though. TK. said as he closed the door.  
  
Later after dinner...  
  
So there are even more digi-destined? asked Jim.  
  
Yeah and it seems that either one of them is evil or an evil digimon is following them. TK. said. Little did he know that neither was true  
  
  
What will happen with all of this? Will the old digi-destined be a part in this story? Find out next time on triple helix


	6. Chapter 5, The Hotel

The Master of Death  
  
And in other news... three of the five people in the hospital have come out of coma. said the news anchor. TK. and Matt were watching the news.  
  
Now that's weird isn't it, TK.? asked Matt as he got up. Well, better check on Davis. he added as he walked out.  
_________________________  
  
But I want to watch Telle Tubuies. whined Davis. He was being restrained by Tai and Mr. Ishida.  
  
Five-four-three-two-one, okay, you can let him go it's over. yelled Kari over Davis's screaming.  
  
Well, can we at least watch Pocket Dragons? begged Davis as Tai and Mr. Ishida let go of him.  
  
Sure, of course you can Davis! said Kari with an evil look on her face. She then handed him a piece of paper.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
Wow, this is one of the best episodes ever! exclaimed Davis he was still watching the piece of paper as if it were a television.  
______________________  
  
Okay so your saying that we are now on another earth? asked Lara as they sat in a restaurant. And there are these little things called Digimon, right? she added.   
  
responded Stuart as he sipped some coffee. The waitress came and both of them ordered. When the food came they ate. I know I look like a pig eating all of this food don't I? questioned Stuart as he finished his meal.  
  
Well, yes, you do. Why? asked Lara as she too finished her meal. Also, why did we have to come here? added Lara.  
  
Okay, one, these things need a lot of food to keep in motion. he explained while indicating his shoulder blades. flying takes a lot of energy! As for coming here. If we didn't both of us would be dead! he said in a serious tone of voice.  
  
So you want to go. said Lara as she got up and went to the door.  
  
Just were do yall's think your going? the waitress asked Lara.  
  
Home, of course. Were else would I go? responded Lara. Then Stuart walked up to Lara.  
  
I will handle this, we'll talk later okay? questioned Stuart. He then walked up to the waitress and handed her some bills. She then handed him the change. After he was done he walked outside to were Lara was waiting. Okay one they have not had as many wars as us and as you most likely know War = New Technology. So they don't have pay chips. stated Stuart while indicating to his left middle finger. He then hailed a taxi.  
  
So what have you been doing for three years? asked Lara as she got in the taxi. After she got in Stuart closed the door and walked to the other side and got in.  
  
Well, same old, same old. Do you remember when Ian was killed? Questioned Stuart. Lara then nodded her head.  
  
Yeah, how could I forget it was also the same day that you dissapeard! she stated.  
  
Well it was that day that I was sucked into the Dark-Digi-World. Three months later I started my reign as the Dark-Digimon-Kaizer. But if you want to see what I did with the Dark-digiworld I can show you. he said as he took out a sphere. Then he pressed the button on the top a few times. A seen of darkness and charred holes came into view. He then pressed the button on the top again. The former Scene left the sphere and another scene came into view. It was of a beautiful field full of flowers with a grove of Maple trees in the background. The first scene was before my reign and the second was during my reign. said Stuart as the taxi pulled up to the hotel. Stuart got out and went to the other door. He then opened the door and Lara got out.  
  
Well, quite the gentleman aren't you? commented Lara as she walked up the stairs to the hotel. It was a beautiful hotel named The Outlook Hotel (Does any body know how I thought up that name?)  
  
Okay, that will be five dollars. said the taxi cab driver Stuart then handed the driver a five dollar bill. Thanks, good luck that place is haunted. said the driver as he sped away.  
  
Wow, this place is huge! exclaimed Lara as she entered the hotel. Stuart soon followed.  
  
Yes, it is. added Stuart. But we've got a job to do. said Stuart. Haramon, come out come out were ever you are! yelled Stuart as he walked around the room. Stuart then took out the digimon-kaizer glasses from his pocket and put them on. Okay, Haramon is not in here. Lets check the next room. Stuart said as he walked to the next room.  
  
After all the rooms but one were checked...  
  
Okay, room Two-seventeen. I saved you for last. Stuart said to the room. Let's go in. suggested Stuart as he walked in. You might need this. he added while giving her the saffron Digimon-Kaizer glasses.  
  
By the way, what are these things? asked Lara indicating to the glasses.  
  
They are called Tera-vices. They are used to track, Digivolve, Detect, destroy, share, determine and travel. he explained. Stuart then plugged in the keyboard. He then typed some more buttons on the keyboard. An Erie cold wind blew past and a small black hole formed and started to grow. It grew till it was about the size of a Bakemon. A purple Bakemon then came out of the hole. Hello, Heremon, I will have you back in the digiworld soon. Stuart said as he took out one of the laptops he had brought and set it up. Stuart then put his face close to the screen. It then flashed as if a D3 had been held to it. Heremon was the sucked into the Computer.  
  
Thank you........ said Haramon yet it was only heard as an erie whisper.  
  
Hope you liked chapter five. Note from now on it will be called Triple Helix.


	7. Chapter 6, The meating

The boring chapter ( all good stories have them!)  
  
Prodigies, now that's some thing I haven't seen in years! exclaimed Izzy as he was doing his normal check over the digiworld. It had been a mass of control spires. Yet not like the old black wave. They were all gold in color. Weird, well they must be Control Spires. So we'll have to destroy them. Izzy said coldly.  
________________________  
  
The next day...  
  
Okay, TL., is your hat cutting of the blood to your head. asked Davis. They were at a Digidestend meeting at Kari's house. How, could you have a Digidestend meeting five minuets after Jim and June had dinner with you and nobody here besides you were there? asked Davis again as everybody fell over or sweat dropped.  
  
I think that he means that both of them are Digidestend!! yelled Yolei. Everybody started laughing at Davis.  
  
Well, we better get going on those control spires we missed when we were to destroying them! said Tai after everybody stopped laughing.  
  
Later in the Digiworld...  
  
I don't remember them being made of gold. Do you? Davis, asked Cody, they were staring at hundreds of golden control spires.  
  
Davis, you are such an idiot! yelled Yolei. Let's just destroy them and get home. I have piano lessons today. Yolei then took out her D3 along with all the other digidestend.  
  
Yeah, I have a parent teacher meeting. said Davis. Plus The Tele-tubbies are going to be on in ummmmmmmm, soon Stuttered Davis Okay, Veemon, digivolve. stated , Davis, as a yellow light surrounded , Veemon.  
  
Veemon, digivolve to . . . . . ExVeemon. said the newly formed ExVeemon. Soon all the others were digivolved. Patamon to MagnaAngemon, Gotomon to Angewomon, Gomamon to Zudomon, Tentomon to MagaKabuterimon, Hawkmon to Halsemon, Armadillomon to Ankilomon and Wormmon to Magastingmon (Note, MagaStingmon is a made up ultimate form of Stingmon.). Okay, everybody let's take them down. yelled ExVeemon as he charged his attack and shot. The, attack went al the way up to it and then it just stopped and dissipated.  
  
What, happened? asked Yolei. Any way, Halsemon attack. ordered Yolei.  
  
Tempest Wing, stated Halsemon as he shot a crimson blast from his wings. Yet again the attack stopped before it hit. What, happened? asked a very confused halsemon.  
  
I did. said a voice from behind one of the close by control spires.  
  
Who, or what are you? asked TK. After about five minuets the voice came out from behind the spire. It was a strangely green MagaKabuterimon.  
  
Welcome to the base grounds for the Holy-Digimon- Kaiser. I am GreenKabuterimon. My Green Horn Buster can destroy a complete mountain in one attack. I am a ultimate stage digimon with the power of a Maga digimon. GreenKabuterimon said proudly.  
  
The holy what! every one yelled in unison.  
  
Uhhhhhh, guys I think that those spires are changing shape! said Davis and sure enough they were changing shape into that of a cross.  
  
If we hurry we can get to church service before it starts. said GreenKabuterimon as he rushed to the other side of the spires. You might want to come. The masters said you might want answers afterwards. he yelled from the other side as he flew away.  
  
Well we might as well follow him. stated Ken as he started to follow GreenKabuterimon. I don't know about you guys, Yolei cleared her throat in a threatening way. And gals. But I want some answers. he added as he started walking again.  
  
Yes, I agree with him. said Izzy as he to started toward the now visible building. It was a beautiful christian church; with stained glass windows.  
  
Inside the church...  
  
So this is the digiworld? awed Lara as she looked on in into the splendor of the church. Also the out side to as she peeked though the windows of the church. It's beautiful. I have never seen these many colors at once. she said in her mind. She was trying to get her make up on for the church service  
  
Yes, it is beautiful. said a startling voice. She looked behind her self and saw that it was just Stuart in his suit. It is the church I built for holymeramon to be a priest. There are many in the digiworld now that we are here. It seems that quite a few digimon have found the church's. said Stuart as he came over to her.  
  
You, know that we did that about five times a day back home, then her face went blank. that, was, after five seconds. till, you dissapeard. she said sadly.  
  
What do you meaning by that? questioned a puzzled Stuart as they started out the door to church. They started walking down a long an beautiful hallway; With many larger than life paintings and stained glass windows.  
  
By that I mean we would think the same thing at almost the same time. Like when we were playing video games we'd make the same move at the same time, due to our brains being almost the same. she said the last sentience out of breath. At last they came to the door of the main building and entered it. There were a few whispers as they entered.  
  
I didn't know there were digidestend here! gasped a gekomon, and then another one said They must just have come to the digi-world. I guess they just got their digi-vice. It must be strange to be teased by your friends for never seeing the digi-world. said the gekomon sadly.  
  
Stuart and Lara were now getting ready for church to start. Then they saw a group seven people and shadow the evil hedgehog? Yet he was too tall to be shadow and the smallest girl of the group was talking to him.  
  
The other side of the church...  
  
Tai, when we get home please will you cut your hair? You look like raddizt from that show dragon ball z! Kari asked.  
  
Did you know that this is a perfect replica of ST. Paul's cathedral in Rome? asked Ken, as they took some seats.  
  
How exactly do you know that? asked Sora.  
  
I went to Rome once when I was still the digimon Kaiser. And if I am correct you're in for quite a long show answered Ken, and by the end of the two hour service Davis had dosed several times and started snoring which made it even longer.  
  
Back at the other end of the church. ...  
  
Okay, let's get some food i'm starving! exclaimed Stuart, as they filed towards the door.  
  
The End  
  
Okay, the next chapter should be better. I am not at all good with doing battles but you can only get better with practice, right?


End file.
